Narrateurs dans la mélée
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Bon, dans cette histoires, les Narrateurs sont des personnages importants. Et je tiens à dire, vraiment désolée, que tous les Bronze Saints sont des filles. Et c'est écrit sous forme de script!
1. Chapter 1

Scène 1

**Si on veut que l'histoire commence, il faudrait les réveiller.**

**T'as raison. Vas-y.**

Dring!!! Le réveil sonne.

Seiya : Ahhh!!!!!

Boum! Seiya est désormais sur le plancher. La porte menant à la chambre de Shiryu et Ikki s'ouvre à la volée.

Ikki : (censuré)! C'est qui qui a mit le réveil à matin?!

Hyoga : Outch… Je me suis cogner la tête.

Ikki : Fack, c'est qui l'idiot qui a foutu le réveil un samedi matin?!

**C'est nous!**

Shun : Vous êtes qui vous?

**Ben, nous sommes les narrateurs.**

Ikki : Vous allez en manger une, maudits narrateurs!

Ikki s'élance vers les narrateurs. Elle essaye de les frapper mais ne frappe que de l'air. Elle fend l'air, c'est le cas de le dire!

Hyoga : J'ai faim, moi. Bon, je vais aller manger.

Seiya : Moi aussi, j'y vais.

Shun : Attendez-moi!

Shiryu : Ne m'oubliez pas surtout!

Les quatre amis partent vers la cuisine. Mais, Ikki, elle, continue à se battre dans le vide.

**Bon, on va les suivre. Il faut pas qu'ils fassent trop de conneries, tout de même.**

**Attend Teur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Ikki?**

**Rien, Narra, rien.**

Dans la cuisine, certains sont attablés et d'autres, debout devant le comptoir, préparent leur déjeuner.

Seiya : Qu'est-ce que tu manges, Hyoga?

Hyoga : Un cube de glace.

Seiya : D'accord…

Shiryu : Quelqu'un a vu la confiture?

Shun : Oui, je viens de la finir.

Shiryu : Argh! Je l'avais réservée. Elle était à moi.

Shun : Ton nom n'était pas écrit dessus.

Shiryu : Oui… là!

Shun : Oups, désolé…

**Bonjour, nous revoilà.**

Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya et Shun : Ah…non!..

**Vous n'êtes pas contents de nous voir?**

Hyoga : Non! C'est tout de même vous qui nous avez réveillé un samedi matin!

**Je sais, mais, si on ne le faisait pas, notre histoire n'aurait jamais débutée.**

Ikki vient s'asseoir à la table. Elle s'est légèrement calmée. Elle prend les toasts que Shiryu avait déposés pour elle-même. Et commence à les dévorer comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

**Donc, comme Narra a dit, si on voulait que l'histoire commence, il fallait vous réveiller.**

Shiryu : Mais… ou sont passés mes toasts?

Hyoga : C'est Ikki qui les prit.

Shun : Mais, narrateurs, vous pouviez pas attendre qu'on se lève?

**Bah, on aurait pas eut la patience, pour.**

**Et dîtes-vous une chose: plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit.**

Seiya : Vu de même…

Shiryu : Revenons à mes toasts. Ikki, rend-les moi!

Ikki : T'es sur que tu les veux?

Shiryu : Oui!

Ikki : Le problème c'est que s'il faut qu'je te les redonne, et bien, je vais devoir soit les vomir ou soit les (censuré). Donc?

Shiryu : Finalement, garde-les.

Ikki : T'es sur que tu les veux plus? Parce que je sens qu'elles remontent!

Hyoga : Ta gueule, Ikki.

**Bon, vous avez fini de manger?**

Shiryu : J'ai même pas commencé…

**C'est pas grave! On y va.**

Shun : Est-ce que " on " inclus les filles?

**Eh… oui!**

Ikki : Moi, je suis mi-fille, mi-tomboy. Donc, mon esprit y va mais mon corps reste ici.

Shun : Non, ma soeur, tu viens avec nous.

Ikki : Ah… zut!!!! (censuré)

Shiryu : Ou va-t-on d'abord?

Seiya : Quoi, Saori s'est encore fait kidnapper?

**Non, pas que je sache…**

Hyoga : Désolé les narrateurs, mais, nous, on est en congé aujourd'hui…

Shiryu : Donc, on compte rester ici…

Ikki : Pis Relaxer!!!

**Je sais qu'on gache votre fun, là. Mais, c'est vous les héros, donc, vous allez vivre l'aventure du jour…**

**Braver tous les dangers et… Monter des escaliers!..**

Seiya : Maudit, pourquoi tout le monde aime nous faire monter des escaliers?

**On aime vous mutiler!**

Shun : Y'est ou la rapport avec les escaliers?

Ikki : Moué non pus je l'vois pô, fack, cherche pô à l'comprendre.

Shiryu : Tu parle en joual ou quoi?

Ikki : Exact!

**Bon, si on vous fait monter des escaliers, c'est parce qu'on sait que vous aimer pas ça. Donc, ce que vous aimer pas, on vous le fait faire…**

Shiryu : Contre notre gré.

Shun : Allez, un peu de motivation et allons-y.

Ikki : (censuré) Shun, (censuré). J'en ai plein mon (censuré) de ton optimisme!!!

Hyoga : Relax Ikki…

Ikki : Qu'j'me calme?! Éh, blondinette, ferme-là et (censuré)-moi la paix!!! Compris?!

Hyoga : C'est beau… fâche-toi pas…

Ikki, toujours en colère : Cétè à toi à pas me chercher! Non mais, j'en n'est plein mon (censuré) de vos (censuré) de (censuré) de réplique! Compris?!

Seiya : Tu crois pas que tu exagères? Non mais, tu sacres tout le temps!

Ikki : (censuré), (censuré… le reste de la phrase ne pourrait être dit puisque les mots non-conformes ou vulgaires sont trop nombreux. Merci de votre compréhension.)

Shun, apeuré : Ikki, arrête de dire des gros mots… S'il te plaît.

Ikki, relaxé et plus calme que tout à l'heure : Bon… on va où, là?

**Merveilleux, vous vous êtes décidés à y aller!! C'est pas trop tôt!**

Hyoga : Ikki, pourquoi… pourquoi t'as accepté?

Ikki : Parce que sinon, ils nous auraient gosser toute la journée!

Shun : C'est vrai… Ikki a raison…

Ikki, coupant la parole à Shun : J'ai TOUJOURS raison!

Seiya : Là, tu exagères…

Shiryu : Je pense que tu en rajoutes un peu trop.

**Bon, ce n'est pas ça le principe… Et vu que vous être presque prêts, votre mission…**

Seiya : … si vous l'accepter….

Hyoga : Seiya, je crois que tu regardes un peu trop la télé.

Shun : Je suis d'accord avec Hyoga.

Seiya : Je ne regarde pas trop la télé!

Shiryu : Je trouve aussi, que tu passes trop de temps devant…

Ikki : C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi! Donc, bande de (censuré), vous allez arrêter de vous quereller comme des gamins de 2 ans et faire votre travaille de héros! Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire?! Parce que si y en a un qui fait le contraire de ce que je vient de dire, il se retrouver dans le mur, bien étamper!!!!

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, les trois apeuré : Bien compris Ikki!

Seiya : Moi, j'ai pas peur de toi! Vu que je suis le héro, personne ne me fait peur et je peux vaincre n'importe quel ennemi!

Ikki, avec un sourire mauvais : Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… Seiya… Je suis ta soeur et en plus, j'ai aucune raison qui me reteint de te latter la gueule…

Seiya : Maman! Au secoure!

Ikki envoie valser Seiya et ce dernier se retrouve écraser, voire rentrer littéralement, dans le mur de béton. Et puis, pour se défouler, Ikki lui asseye de violents coups de poings sur la figure.

**C'est pas bientôt fini, oui?**

Shiryu, qui a repris son calme : Le narrateur a raison…..

**La narratrice! Je ne suis pas mec, moi. **

Shiryu, embarrassé : Désolé….

Shun : Bon allez les amis, on a nos brosse à dents à allez chercher!

Brosse à dents… C'es t quoi le rapport?

J'en sais rien… Mais ils doivent savoir ce qu'ils font… J'espère...

Donc tous se dirigent vers leur chambre respective et sortent, leur brosse à dent sur l'épaule. Ils prennent leur courage à deux mains et partent du manoir Kido sans faire trop de bruit. Sauf pour Seiya qui déboule toutes les marches qu'ils ont à descendre. Et leur grande aventure peut débuter!

**Enfin! **(Les deux narrateurs l'ont dit en même tant! Bleu et rouge s'a fait Mauve!! Hi Hi!)


	2. Chapter 2

Scène 2

Donc, votre mission….

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Seiya : C'est quoi ce bruit?

Hyoga : C'est celui d'un téléphone, andouille.

Seiya (maugréant) : Chu pas une andouille…

Allo? D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord… D'accord…

Shun : Elle ne peut pas dire autre chose?

Shiryu : Je crois que son disque saute. Pas vous?

Shun : Ouais!

Seiya : Comment on fait pour qu'il arrête de sauter? On le clou au plancher?

Hyoga (Perdant son sang-froid) : Quelqu'un, Taipé-lui la bouche!

(Criant) Quoi?

Shiryu (Apeuré) Quoi?... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore?

Les gars, on oublie la mission qu'on allait vous confier.

Tous (Sauf Ikki) : HOURRA!!!!

Parce que vous devez aller sauver Saori!

Hyoga : Et misère, elle s'est encore fait kidnapper cette gourde.

Seiya : Ne parle pas de Saori de même.

Hyoga et Shiryu : Ouh….!

Seiya (tout rouge) : Quoi?

Shiryu (d'un ton mielleux) : Non rien… Elle te plaît, hein?

Seiya (gêné) : Et bien, en fait….

Hyoga : C'est ce que je croyais…

Vous avez fini vos niaiseries, oui? Bon, il faut que vous y alliez!

Shun : Mais à quel endroit? Où est-ce qu'elle est?

Narra?

Au Québec, si j'ai bien compris!

Seiya : C'est où le Québec? C'est un autre pays d'Europe? Mais c'est qu'il y en a vachement des pays sur ce continent.

Shiryu : C'est pas en Europe, c'est en Amérique du Nord, crétin! Juste en haut des États-Unis… Vraiment.

Seiya : Je le savais! Je faisais juste semblant, qu'esse que vous croyiez?

Ikki : Que t'es un (censuré) d'idiot, (censuré).

Shun (les larmes aux yeux) : Tu as recommencer à dire des gros mots… ma sœur…

Shiryu : Shun, tu sais bien qu'il lui est impossible de ne pas sacrer.

C'est beau, on peut y aller?

Pourquoi tu dis « on »? C'est « vous » qu'il faut dire, puisque c'est eux qui y vont. Hihi!

Hyoga : Vous pouvez arrêter de rire de nous? Merci.

Seiya : Aller compagnons, allons sauver Saori!

Shun : En route les amis!

Seiya : Merci de m'appuyer.

Shun : Quoi, t'as dit quelque chose?

Seiya : Non, laisse faire…

Hyoga : Seiya, tu sais bien que personne ne t'écoute quand tu donnes des ordres.

Shiryu : Tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps.

Shun : Je comprends rien, mais je vais dire comme Shiryu.

Seiya : Bah vas y, dit comme lui…

Shun : Quoi?

Seiya : Ben, t'as dit…

Ikki (le coupant) : Bon, arrêtez vos conneries, bande d'incapables! Si vous cessez pas, moi, je me casse. (Voyant que tous recommencent à se disputer) Bon, adieux. (S'en va)

Minute Ikki! Toi, tu restes ici.

Ikki n'écoute pas et continu à marcher.

Shun (remarquant que sa sœur part) : Non! Ma sœur, reste!

Ikki (revenant sur ses pas, à reculons) Bon… ok… Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes.

Shun (lui sautant au cou) : Merci, ô ma grande sœur!

Hyoga : Désolé de vous déranger….

Shiryu : Hyoga! C'est un moment très touchant, alors explique pourquoi tu les coupes?

Hyoga : J'ai hâte de finir la mission ennuyante qu'est celle d'aller, encore, sauver Saori.

Ikki (repoussant violemment Shun) : Tout à fait d'accord, mais le Québec, c'est pas la porte à côté! Alors comment on s'y rend môssieur!

Shiryu (réfléchissant) : On ne peut tout de même pas y aller à pied… Prendre l'avion? Non, on est fauchés… Le bateau? Comme je disais, on n'a pas un sou. Alors, j'en sais vraiment rien…Quelqu'un a une idée « x »?

Shun : On peut y aller en volant!

Shiryu : Mais je viens de dire que…

Hyoga : Minute… j'ai une idée… On a qu'à se téléporter!

Ikki (sarcastique) : Bien sur… Et comment on s'y prend? Monsieur l'intélo?

On peut vous y envoyer.

Shun (admirative) : Vraiment?

Mais bien sur! On est tout de même les narrateurs… Donc on peut faire ce qu'on veut dans cette histoire!

Merveilleux, ce qui veut dire… que ce ne seras pas bien long! Préparer vous… On est partit.

Ils arrivent à un lieu différent.

On est arrivé.

Ikki : C'est beau, on l'avait remarqué.

Shun : Qui ça, « on »?

Shiryu : Shun, elle parle au nom de nous tous!

Hyoga (tout bas à Shiryu) : Je crois qu'avec Shun et Seiya, on n'aura pas fini cette mission rapidement…

Ikki : Et blondasse, parle pas en mal de ma petite sœur! Capiche?

Hyoga : Ouais ouais….

Bon, on va pas passez la semaine ici… Vous devez aller secourir la pauvre Saori!

La pauvre Saori... Tu crois pas que tu en rajoutes un peu?

Non pas vraiment… C'est tout de même triste pour elle de se faire enlever à toutes les trente secondes…

Trente secondes… c'est énorme!

Je sais… alors tu comprends pourquoi je la plaint…?

Oui… là oui!

Ikki (se moquant):Bon, on va pas passer la semaine ici…

Shiryu : C'est vrai… il faut y aller! Mais le Québec, ce n'est pas tout petit! Donc, il va falloir nous séparer… en deux groupes, disons.

Hyoga : Bien, donc, je vas aller avec Seiya.

Shun : Moi je vais aller avec ma sœur!

Ikki : Voila, sa fait deux groupe!

Shiryu : euh…. Vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un?

Seiya : Non pas vraiment!

Shiryu : Bien sur! Il y a moi qui n'est pas dans un groupe! Je compte pour quoi moi?

Ikki : Toi, tu comptes pour du beurre!

Shun : Arrêter de vous disputer! Svp…

Seiya : Non, moi je veux qu'il y ait un peu de sang... Sa va rendre la journée un peu plus amusante!

Ikki : tu veux qu'il y ait du sang, hein? Ben alors, je vais te faire pisser du nez tout le sang de ton misérable petit corps!

Seiya (se battant dans l'air) : Vien, je t'attend! Si t'avance, je te fait une tête en carré!

Hyoga : Seiya, on dit faire une tête AU carré.

Seiya; c'est pas grave… moi j'ai le droit de dire que je veux lui faire une tête EN carré!

Shiryu : Bon arrêter vos enfantillages!

Bon, nous aussi on va se diviser, un narrateur ira avec chaque groupe pour vous surveiller en tout temps!

Bien dit, Teur. Moi, je vais aller avec la gang de Seiya!

Donc, je serai avec Shiryu, Ikki et Shun… Sa me va!

Shiryu : Bon tout le monde, on se retrouve ici dans 5 heures, et si on trouve Saori, et bien on va la sauver… Bien clair?

Tous (sauf Ikki) : Bien Shiryu! (Ils se séparent en groupe et partent dans une rue.)


	3. Chapter 3

Scène 3

**Groupe de Seiya et Hyoga**

Seiya : Bon, il va falloir faire vite pour retrouver Saori.

Hyoga : Mais, comment on va faire pour la retrouver?

Seiya : On n'a qu'à marcher et on finira bien par la retrouver.

Hyoga : Ok! Mais tu es sur qu'on va la retrouver? Pas moi, en tout cas.

Ça en fait du retrouver…

Seiya (n'a pas entendu la narratrice): Bien sur que oui! (se tordant) Mais avant il faut que je trouve une toilette!!!!

Hyoga (abattue): Il y a un poteau, là!

Seiya y va en courant et Hyoga se tourne, désespérée.

**Groupe de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki**

Shiryu : Si je ne me trompe pas, on a une chance sur deux de la sauver.

Shun : C'est plutôt encourageant!

Ikki : Bof, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on serait encore entrain de dormir.

Shun : Mais si on dormait, elle serait peut-être morte…

Ikki : Justement, elle SERAIT morte! Et en faite, je m'en balance qu'elle crève.

Shiryu : Ikki, tu devrait avoir honte de parler de la sorte de Saori.

Ikki : Cette (censuré), il ne fait que nous créer des ennuies!

Shiryu : Mais tout de même… Elle nous a plusieurs fois été d'un grand secours!

Ikki : Rien à cirer!

Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux! Sinon, vous ne retrouverai pas Saori à temps, et elle risque d'être morte avant que vous n'arriviez, si vous ne cesser pas de vous pogner aux cheveux!

Shun : Je suis d'accord avec le narrateur!

Ikki et Shiryu (outragées): Quoi? Shun, tu te mets du coté de l'ennemi! C'est lui qui nous a envoyé pour aller sauver Saori! Alors, on n'est pas censé être en accord avec!

Shiryu / Ikki pourquoi tu répète après moi?

Shun (en colère): Mais vous aller arrêter, oui? J'en ai assez que vous vous disputiez!

Tous retrouvent leur sang-froid. Et quelques secondes ont passées.

Shiryu (résignée): Bien Shun, mais calme-toi, stp…

Ikki (prenant sa sœur dans ses bras) : Bon ok… Je vais essayer…

Shun (gros smile) : Merci!

(Voix attendrie) Que c'est touchant! (Voix sévère) Mais là, il faut que vous y alliez, moi je vais suivre votre progression par télépathie, comme maintenant.

Shiryu, Shun et Ikki : Soit / ok / ouais

**Groupe de Seiya et Hyoga**

Bon, tout le monde est correct, on peut y aller?

Seiya (soulagé) : oh… oui!

Hyoga : Ta gueule…

Seiya : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule, hein? Tu l'aime pas?

Hyoga : Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire mais vu que c'est ainsi que tu le vois….

Seiya : Aye la tite blonde, tu va arrêtez de te moquer de MOI, ok?

Hyoga : Je me moque pas toi.

Seiya : Mais bien sur que oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Non!

Seiya : Oui!

Hyoga : Oui!

Seiya : Non! Hein?

Bon, cesser ces niaiseries, je vous croyais plus mature que sa! Enfin… toi, Hyoga!

**Groupe de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki**

Shiryu : À ce rythme, nous ne la trouverons jamais!

Ikki : Et alors?

Shun : Et bien, si on ne la trouve pas, elle risque de mourir!

Ikki : Et alors?

Shiryu (voix pleine de sous-entendues): Et bien, j'en connais un qui va être triste…

Shun : Qui?

Shiryu : Mais voillons… C'est Seiya tout de même!

Ikki : Et alors?

Shun : Mais ça va être dommage pour le pauvre petit, si Saori meurt… C'est si beau l'amour!!!

Ikki : Ben moi…. l'amour, ça me passe six pieds au dessus de la tête!

Shiryu (criant): Tu n'as pas de cœur! N'as-tu jamais aimé?

Ikki : Non!!!

C'est pas bientôt fin? On a autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous disputer!

Shiryu : Qui ça « on »?

Ben, moi et Shun, évidemment! Qui d'autre?

Shiryu : Je sais pas…

Ikki : Peut-être toi et ton ami imaginaire! Par exemple…!

Shun : Aaahhhh…. fermer-la… svp!

Bien, bien! Mais sinon, en route, continuer à marcher, jeunes filles!

Ikki : Il me tombe sur le (censuré)! Ce (censuré) de narrateur! (Censuré), il me fait vraiment (censuré)!!!

**Groupe de Seiya et Hyoga**

Seiya : J'en ai marre de marcher…

Hyoga : Et tu propose qu'on fasse quoi?

On ne peut tout de même pas rester là à rien faire! Que dis-je?... VOUS ne pouvez tout de même pas rester là à rien faire!

Seiya : Si on le peut!

Hyoga : D'un côté, tu as raison Seiya, ce chemin ne nous mène nulle part! Mais, comme elle dit, on ne peut pas se planter là… Et attendre midi-quatorze-heure!

Seiya : Alors, TOI, qu'est-ce que TU suggères?

Hyoga : Que l'on fasse demi tour et que essaie de trouver un autre chemin!

C'est astucieux! Et je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter! Pas l'idée, mais ce que dit Hyoga! De faire demi tour!

Seiya : Alors, j'y vais de ce pas!

Hyoga : Tu es sur que tu devrais commencer avec celui la?

Seiya : Je ne sais pas… Tu crois que devrais prendre le droit?

Hyoga : À mon avis… oui!

Seiya : Si tu le dis… alors, je vais t'écouter, tu ne dois pas avoir tord… j'espère…

Hyoga : Je sais ce que je dis! Et ne suis-je pas, normalement, de très bon conseil?

Seiya : Tu as raison!

Ils tournent de bord. Et vont en sens inverse.

**Groupe de Shiryu, Shun et Ikki**

Ikki : C'est long…

Shun : De quoi?

Ikki : Le (censuré) de chemin, il s'arrête pas!

Shiryu (sursautant) : Hein?

Ikki : Quoi? T'es pas capable de comprendre?

Shiryu : Non, idiote! Mais regarde! C'est Seiya et Hyoga qui revienne… enfin qui s'en vienne!

Ah! Mais c'est vrai! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ils ont sûrement retrouvé Saori!

Shun : Je n'en sais vraiment rien…

Seiya : Aille! Allo vous! Vous nous suiviez?

Shiryu : Pourtant on est parties avant vous!

Ce n'est pas normal!

C'est ce que je remarque!

Hyoga : Narra? Teur? Vous avez une explication?

Non! (Rouge et bleu… sa donne mauve! Les deux narrateurs parlent en même temps!)

Hyoga : Bon, on n'a qu'à se séparer de nouveau!

Shiryu : Finalement, on va rester tous ensemble…

Shun : Bien!

Seiya : Ok! Si c'est le mieux!

Hyoga : D'accord.

Tous (sauf Ikki) : Tu es en accord avec nous Ikki? IKKI????

Shun (apeurée) : Elle est partie où?

Hyoga (désappointée) : Je n'en sais rien…

Shiryu : Man…

La voix d'Ikki : Quoi? Vous me chercher?

Tous se tournent vers Ikki qui est couchée dans l'herbe à côté.

Shun (sautant sur Ikki) : Je croyais que tu étais partie…

Ikki : Je voudrais bien m'en aller…

Shiryu : Bien, on est tous là à la fin!

Ouais! Donc en route. Il faut y aller, il commence à se faire tard!

Tout à fait!

Shiryu met sa main devant elle. Shun met la sienne sur celle de son amie, Hyoga en fait autant. Puis, suivit Seiya.

Seiya : Ikki!

Ikki : Hen? Ah, ok!

Ikki met sa main sur celle de Seiya. Ça fait la forme d'une étoile à 5 branches.

Shiryu : Tous ensemble malgré les problèmes …

Shun : Et depuis la nuit des temps …

Hyoga : Tous ensemble dans les joies…

Seiya : Jusque dans les torturantes peines…

Ikki : Tous ensemble pour s'aider et vivre!

Tous (même Ikki) : Cœurs endurcis mais toujours tendre!

C'est beau que de voir que malgré leurs trop nombreux différents, ils peuvent s'entendrent!

Oui… C'est vrai! C'est vraiment trop mignon à voir! (Soupir heureux) Aaaahhhh…..

Shiryu : En route les amis!

Ils partent tous à courir en gros moton! Liés jusqu'à la fin de leur grande aventure!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scène 4

Seiya : je crois qu'on ne la retrouvera jamais…

Shun : Ne soit pas si négatif! On va la sauver!!

Hyoga : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il y a un petit problème…

Shiryu : Quoi?

Ikki : C'es qui, qui à enlever Saori?

Shiryu : Bonne question… J'en ai aucune idée…

Seiya : Sûrement quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal!

Hyoga : Dah! Bien sur!

Ikki : Bravo Seiya! Tu l'as trouver tout seul ou on t'as souffler la réponse?

Seiya : Chu pas si bête!..

Ikki (sarcastique) : Bah….!

Shun : Vos gueules… svp?

Shiryu : Y é dont ben agressif Shun, aujourd'hui.

Hyoga : Ikki? Qu'est-ce t'as fait à Shun?

Ikki : Quoi?

Hyoga : Et bien, je te soupçonne de l'avoir mordu! (Fière)

Ah…! Cessez!

Seiya : Ben quoi? On n'a plus le droit de s'amuser?

Vous êtes en mission, nom de Dieu!

Donc, un peu de professionnalisme!

Seiya : De quoi?

Ikki : De professionnalisme, (censuré)!

Shiryu : Enfin..! Mais ce mot ne nous aidera pas à retrouver Saori…

Hyoga : Certes!

La voix d'Hélios : Je peux vous aider?

Shiryu (sursautant) : Qui êtes-vous?

Hélios : Je me nomme Hélios. Et puis-je vous aider? Vous semblés bien embêtés?

Shiryu : En fait, peut-être… Avez-vous vu une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, environs grande même (montrant une grandeur)? Son nom est Saori, mais ça ne doit pas vraiment vous aider…

Antoine (surpris) : Saori? C'est ma sœur! Elle est justement à l'intérieur avec Méhanne. Peut-être voulez-vous enter?

Hyoga (vivement) : Oui, bien sur!

Ikki : Elle a l'air décidée, la blondasse!

Hyoga : Ta gueule, tête à claque!

Ikki : Trou du (censuré)!

Hyoga : (censuré)!

Ikki : (censuré)!

Hyoga : Pouff…

Shun (coupant Hyoga et criant) : Vos gueules, bordel!!

Tous regardent Shun avec de grands yeux.

Hélios : Vous venez ou pas?

Shiryu (se reprenant) : Oui..!

Ça s'échauffe! Mais j'ai juste hâte qu'elles réussissent à s'entendre… Autant Ikki er Shiryu… Que Ikki et Hyoga!

J'ai l'impression que Ikki fout le bordel!

Je crois aussi, j'en suis sure! C'est toujours en sa présence que la chicane pogne!

Mais bon, elle a un caractère explosif, c'est tout!

Les cinq amis entrent dans la demeure de Hélios. À une table sont assises Méhanne et Saori.

Seiya (s'élançant vers Saori) : Saori! Ah, tu es là, je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi!

Saori : Vraiment? Seiya, je suis touchée!

Hélios : Vous rester avec nous?

Shun : Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Méhanne : Mais aucun problème.

Hyoga : Et bien alors d'accord!

Shiryu : Avec joie!

Seiya (à Saori) : J'ai eu énormément peur pour toi… Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper!

Mignon à souhait… (Soupir heureux) Aaaaahhhhh…..

Ouais… vraiment adorable…

Saori : Pendant un moment?

Seiya : Oui.

Saori (furaxe) : Juste pendant un moment? Et le reste du temps, tu te demandais quoi? Ce que t'allais manger à soir? Non mais vraiment!!!

Seiya : C'est pas ça que je voulais dire… Je me suis TOUT le temps inquiéter!

Saori (soupir romantique): Oh… Seiya…

Ikki : Saori? Au juste comme ça se fait que tu te ramasses ici?

Méhanne : En fait, c'est mon frère et moi qui avons invités Saori.

Hélios (bienveillant) : Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas cru bon de vous en informer, à ce que je vois!

Saori (gênée) : Désolé tout le monde…

Shiryu : Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Des erreurs, tout le monde en fait…

Ikki : Aaahhhh… Ferme-la! Te rend tu compte, (censuré), que l'on a fait ce (censuré) de voyage rien pour sauver cette bâtard d'enfant gâtée pourrie? Non mais (censuré), tu peut te les mettre dans le (censuré) tes (censuré) d'excuse de (censuré)!

Hélios (outré par le langage vulgaire d'Ikki) : Mais qu'est-ce que ce langage?

Ikki : Écoute-mouais! Ce langage comme tu l'appel, et ben, c'est comme ça qu'on parle de nos jours! Capiché?

Méhanne (Offusquée): Ah! Ta vraiment du culot, toi?

Ikki : Ouais la tarte, ça te pose un problème?

Shiryu (voulant le jeu) : Svp, calmez-vous… Reprenez votre sang-froid, par tous les Dieux.

Et Ikki va encore foutre le bordel…! Je parie!

On peut parier gros sur ça…

Hyoga (embêtée) : Excusez-la, elle est un peu…… explosive!

Méhanne : C'est ce que je vois….!

Hélios (tout bas à Saori) : Ma chère, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent si cette jeune fille sortait de l'endroit, enfin de la maison, aussi bien dire…

Ikki : Aye! Je compte pas partir d'ici, (censuré)!

Hélios (autoritaire): Surveillez votre langage!

Shun : Ikki, grande sœur, stp, arrête de dire des mot aussi vulgaire…..

Seiya : Mais Shun, tu sais qu'elle en presque incapable…

Shun (triste) : Mais elle peut essayer….?

Shiryu : Oui, mais je ne crois pas que le résultat soit très fructueux!

Hyoga : Shun, on ne peut pas changer les gens du jour au lendemain… Et il nous faut accepter que Ikki soit……… Ainsi!

Shun : Oui, je sais…

Saori : Mais, on peut l'attacher pour le reste de ma visite!!!

Méhanne : Saori?!

Saori : Quoi?

Méhanne : Comment oses-tu proférer des menaces, sous ce toit?

Moi je crois que ça va pété, et qu'ils ne vont pas rester là longtemps!

Excellent, comme ça ils reviendront dehors et on pourra leur confier notre mission ensuite!

(Rire comique) Hihihihihi! (Bleu et rouge, ça fait Mauve! Les narrateurs parlent en même temps.)

Saori (bouillant): J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux ici!

Hélios (surpris et en colère): Saori, ici c'est ma demeure! Alors tu respectes les lois que J'y fais régner ou tu sors!

Saori : Et bien, j'ai moi-même le droit de faire ce que je veut! Le Québec, c'est un pays libre! (Grimace)

Méhanne (cri offusqué) : Ah!!!

Hélios (fâché): Petite effrontée! Je te chasse! Sors d'ici et tu n'y remettras pas les pieds avant longtemps, tu peux être sure!

Hélios les met tous dehors, sans ménagement.

A bonjour! Ça fait un boutte!

Rallo! On vous à manquer? Je suis sur que oui!

Ikki (petit sourire): Bon ben, on n'est plus avec ses parleux de beau français! C'est déjà ça!

Shiryu (tristounet) : Mais, ils étaient sympas… zut….

Hyoga : Moi je préfère qu'on soit à l'extérieur! Je me sentais fondre en dedans!

Ikki : Trop chand à ton goût, esquimau?

Hyoga : Quoi…? Je n'ai pas le droit de préférer la fraîcheur?

Shiryu : C'est bon, on rentre à la maison!

Shun : C'est une excellente idée Shiryu…

Seiya : Avec ma belle Saori, ouais!

Et bien… on est partis!

Teur…. finalement, on laisse faire pour notre mission, ils ont eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, non?

Tu as raison Narra, on la leur donnera une autre fois!

Oui, c'est sur, ils ne pourront pas s'en débarrasser!!

(Rire de monstre) HAHAHAHA!!


End file.
